Se7en
by eL-ch4n
Summary: Saat pagi hari, dia hanyalah seorang manusia biasa yang hidup di antara lautan insan lainnya. Namun kala malam tiba, dia menjadi sosok yang lain, sosok yang menjadi pahlawan bagi mereka yang membutuhkan. Dialah Se7en. Se7min (Se7en x Changmin)
1. Chapter 1

Title: **Se7en**

Genre: Romance/Adventure/Action

Rated: T for now

Main couple: Se7min

Warning: BoyxBoy

inspired by Robin Hood

Summary: Saat pagi hari, dia hanyalah seorang manusia biasa yang hidup di antara lautan insan lainnya. Namun kala malam tiba, dia menjadi sosok yang lain, sosok yang menjadi pahlawan bagi mereka yang membutuhkan. Dialah Se7en.

.

.

_Kisah ini dimulai saat seorang manusia mempertanyakan arti kehidupannya._

.

"Menurutmu, untuk apa kita hidup?"

"Aku tidak menduga kau adalah orang yang bisa berpikir seperti itu, Dong Wook."

"Tidak, hanya saja kadang aku berpikir bahwa rasanya hidup itu membosankan."

"Kata orang yang hidupnya selalu jatuh bangun, eoh."

.

_Saat dia membuka mata dan mulai memperhatikan sekelilingnya._

_._

"Apa-apaan ini?"

"Jangan ikut campur anak muda!"

"Lepaskan tanganmu darinya!"

"Kau mau membayar hutangnya, huh? Aku yakin kau sendiri juga tidak punya uang. Lihat saja dirimu!"

"Dong Wook, hentikan!"

.

_Ketika dia sadar bahwa banyak yang juga menderita karena ketidakadilan_

.

"Wow, kau serius melakukan ini?"

"Pernahkah aku menarik ucapanku, Yunho?"

"Oke, tapi apakah kau yakin bisa menghentikan kereta kerajaan seorang diri?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Mana mungkin aku melewatkan kesenangan ini, eh?"

.

_Mengambil dari mereka yang kelebihan untuk memberikan bagi mereka yang membutuhkan_

.

"Aku tak mengerti kenapa kau menggunakan inisial Se7en, rasanya aneh, seperti 7 dosa."

"Kau salah Yunho, Se7en mengartikan keberuntungan dan juga 7 Malaikat Utama di Surga."

"Archangels, eh?"

"Kurang lebih begitu."

"Aku tak menduga kalau otakmu bisa dipakai untuk berpikir."

.

_Sampai akhirnya dia bertemu seseorang yang akan mengubah segalanya_

.

"Kau siapa?"

"Aku Se7en."

"Se7en Sang Pencuri?"

"Khekhe. Tentu saja, Se7en _at your service_, _My Lord_."

"Kau tahu siapa aku?"

"Siapa yang tidak tahu Changmin, Sang Putra Mahkota?"

.

_Ketika dia akhirnya menginginkan apa yang tak seharusnya dia miliki_

.

"Minku, ssh, aku di sini, ssh."

"Shichi...hiks...Shichi...aku takut...hiks...takut..."

"Tenang, aku di sini, aku akan selalu di sini."

.

_Tapi sebuah awal selalu memiliki akhir_

_Terlepas dari apa akhirnya_

Dia akan melewati sebuah proses

Proses untuk mendapatkan apa yang menjadi tujuan hidupnya

Mungkinkah dia bisa mendapatkannya?

Atau kesempatan itu akan terlepas darinya?

.

.

eL-ch4n

presents

**"Se7en"**

coming soon

.

.

AN:

Melihat se7min mulai berkurang, saya bermaksud untuk menyebarkan virusnya kembali (: FF ini sudah dipublish di wp saya, tapi saya hanya ingin berbagi teasernya saja di sini ^^V

Kalau sempat akan segera saya buat yang lain juga. Thanks.

Last. Just wanna say.

Always Keep the Faith ^^

Review? ;)

_Verzeihen


	2. Prologue

Title: **Se7en**

Genre: Romance/Adventure/Action

Rated: T for now

Main couple: Se7min

Warning: BoyxBoy

inspired by Robin Hood

Summary: Saat pagi hari, dia hanyalah seorang manusia biasa yang hidup di antara lautan insan lainnya. Namun kala malam tiba, dia menjadi sosok yang lain, sosok yang menjadi pahlawan bagi mereka yang membutuhkan. Dialah Se7en.

.

.

Langit malam itu gelap. Hanya ada cahaya rembulan yang samar-samar terpancar di balik awan hitam yang menutupinya. Suara derap langkah kuda yang sedang melangkah terdengar diiringi dengan cambukan dari sang kusir. Roda berputar dengan cepat sesekali melanggar batu kecil yang menghalangi jalannya. Sang kusir melihat ke arah belakangnya, tempat bersembunyi orang yang berharga bagi dirinya, bagi _negaranya_.

Tak hati-hati, kuda yang melangkah terjerat dalam sebuah jebakan tali membuat keseimbangannya hilang dan roda tersebut berhenti berputar. Sang kusir terlempar ke sebelah, menyentuh tanah dengan keras sementara kotak kereta di belakangnya juga ikut terjatuh. Terdengar suara jeritan dari dalam, jeritan seorang yeojya.

Sang kusir berusaha untuk menggapai pintu kereta untuk mengeluarkan siapapun yang ada di baliknya. Nafas lega keluar dari tubuhnya saat melihat sosok yeojya yang sedang memeluk seorang bayi terlihat baik-baik saja. Hanya sedikit memar di kepala, tetapi masih bisa disembuhkan. Mendengar suara dari dalam hutan, sang kusir segera menarik sang yeojya keluar dari dalam kereta dan mendorongnya.

"Pergi, _hime_-sama. Pergilah, aku akan menghalangi mereka," seru sang kusir.

Ekspresi ragu dan sedih terpancar dari arah sang yeojya, seolah tak rela berpisah dengan sang kusir. Ada sebuah emosi lain yang tersembunyi. Keduanya menatap sesaat sebelum sang kusir memeluk sang yeojya dengan badan yang bergetar. Tangannya tak berhenti gemetar, tahu bahwa ini adalah akhirnya. "Pergilah, _hime_, pergilah," bisiknya.

Isak tangis sang yeojya juga terdengar. Ingin membalas pelukan namun bayi yang ada di pelukannya tak bisa dia lepaskan begitu saja. Akhirnya dia hanya bisa membagi setengah kehangatan dan pasrah di dalam pelukan sang kusir. Ini terakhir kalinya jadi biarkan dia menikmati harum kayu manis dari sang kusir, pikir sang yeojya.

Dalam sekejap, dia sudah berlari ke dalam hutan, meninggalkan sang kusir yang memberikan kesempatan baginya untuk kabur. Langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar suara tembakan berkali-kali. Air matanya menetes pada _orbs_ hitamnya yang bening. Menggenggam erat sang bayi dalam kandungan, sang yeojya berlari, berlari, dan terus berlari hingga akhirnya dia terjatuh karena tersandung oleh batu.

Hati sudah lelah untuk bergerak. Suara tangisan sang bayi yang menemaninya, seolah tahu bahwa sang yeojya sedang sendirian. Tak lama, sang yeojya juga ikut menangis dalam kegelapan malam. Di tengah hutan dan ditemani rembulan, sang yeojya menangis, mengeluarkan semua emosi yang tersembunyi di dalamnya.

.

.

Ruangan itu luas, layaknya ruangan bagi seorang raja. Pertanyaannya, apakah yang sedang duduk di balik meja adalah sang raja? Ataukah dia tak lebih dari seseorang yang penuh ambisi? Terlihat sosok tersebut sedang meminum alkohol menggunakan gelas _wine_. Seringaian terukir di wajahnya.

Cahaya rembulan yang perlahan terpancar menembus kaca yang ada di belakangnya, memperlihatkan sesosok yang tengah meletakkan kepala di hadapan sosok tadi. Sosok seorang namja berumur yang mengeluarkan darah di atas meja.

"Dengan ini, kerajaan Shinwa menjadi milikku. Inilah akibatnya kau pak tua tak pernah mau mendengarku," gumam sosok tersebut sembari memainkan gelas _wine_-nya.

.

.

eL-ch4n

presents

"Prologue"

02.10.2012

.

.

Thanks to:

**ochaviosa** - nichan - **Silviana T** - Guest - **paprikapumpkin** - Sibumhope -** zelenvi** - widiwmin - **loupeu** - rizkyeonhae -** reaRelf** - mulov - **shinminkyuu**

.

.

A/N:

kkk~ untuk fic ini akan saya tetap update di ffn, tapi mungkin 1 chapter lebih lambat dari wp :P jadi kalau wp saya udah update chapter 2, baru di ffn akan saya update chapter 1 ^^v

Sebenarnya gpp sih, cuma lagi iseng dan ingin menyebarkan virus se7min lagi...kkk~ Hope you'll like this fic :p

Luph

eL-ch4n

Last, review? ;)

PS: Mencari yang bersedia membuat COVER untuk Broken Doll, Slave Day, dan ff ini Se7en :D gomawo sebelumnya..kkk~


End file.
